


This Is How It Ends

by JuJawoolia



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuJawoolia/pseuds/JuJawoolia
Summary: What if things didn't go the way the movie intended?





	

_Did you really think that I would ever be with you?_

Over and over. The voices rang in my head. The sounds of suffering.

_You don't need me?_

Each phrase told a story. A story that showed how evil I truly was. A devil. Nothing but a villain.

_You destroyed Metro Man! You took over the city! And then you actually got me to care about you!_

The sound of Roxanne's voice made my insides melt with shame. I had done something terrible. Tricking her to make her mine.

_Why are you so evil?_

I never knew words could hurt this much. The pain I felt was unbearable. The intense pressure I was feeling in my chest could make some collapse. It was hard to breathe.

_Code: I'll just pack my thing and go!_

Minion. My best friend. My companion. My partner in crime. He had left me. It was all my fault.

_Maybe I don't want to be the bad guy anymore._

My own voice was a burden to me. Hearing it made me sob. I sat alone. This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want any of it.

"I'm sorry." I told myself, trying to conceal the darkened feeling inside me.

Goosebumps appeared along my arms. A sudden chill made me shudder. A idea. One that no evil could do. A personal game for any villain. It all came to my head. Every detail -- not a single part left out. The frown upon my face disappeared. The horrible feeling faded away. I could breathe. Something wasn't right about this idea. It was too evil. Even I couldn't take it.

"Brain bots!" I suddenly yell. What was I doing? I didn't want to carry out this plan! It would be too much! Not only would I lose the city, but my best friend and evil inventions. No one would take my place! I would no longer exist to Metrocity. "Bring out the Black Mamba." I demand of my robots.

They make their barking noise as they hurry to a large class container. It was covered in ice, just like all my other evil outfits. They quickly got it on me. It fit like a charm. Minion did a very good job.

"Bring me the Advil." I suddenly demand.

If I was going to do this, I was going to do this in style.

This plan was going to be carried out. I didn't want it to, but it was. I couldn't bear this anymore. The pain came back. My heart hurt. The entire world seemed to be falling apart. This feeling lead me to do this. It did this to me....

 

 

"Good morning Metro City! We are here today to discuss the newest report on Megamind. For weeks now, he hasn't been around. Is he hiding? Is he plotting something terrible? The world might never know. All we can say is that this city is on high alert. No one knows what he might do next. This is Roxanne Richie reporting live from downtown."

 

 

"Three months and still no sign of Megamind. Some have almost forgotten his name. Others are on edge. This monster could be doing anything. Even planning to destroy the city. As of now though, the city is safe. This is Roxanne Richie reporting live from Metro Tower. Coming up next, are you ready for Megamind's plans? And how to prepare for them."

 

 

"Good day Metro City. Today, I stand here on a grave. Laying underneath all the dirt and ash is Megamind. After some investigation, the city and I discovered his dead body in his secret hideout after it had been burned. Doctors claim he died of an apparent overdose and the burns on his skin are not related to his death. The city is now safe from this evil. And we are finally free. This is Roxanne Richie reporting live from the Megamind Memorial."


End file.
